


Falling in love at a Coffee Shop

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Russia, Awkward Flirting, Barista Prussia, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hungary & Prussia are bros, Ivan is a troll, M/M, Prussia is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Romance, Sort Of, Stalker Gilbert, Star Trek References, Teen Romance, lesbian hungary, minor Germany/Austria, minor Hungary/Female Romania, romcom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: AU в котором Гилберт (не)удачно флиртующий бариста.





	Falling in love at a Coffee Shop

— Кофе со льдом, пожалуйста.

Гилберт чуть не уронил тряпку, которой протирал прилавок. Снова _он_. Черт. Соблазн так и остаться в компании тряпки за прилавком разбился о понимающую ухмылку Лизы. Их здесь работало трое — сам Гил, его кузен Родерих и Лиза, которую почему-то все считали девушкой Эдельштайна, даже если она напропалую флиртовала с румынской пианисткой из соседнего дома.

У каждого из них был «особый клиент»: у Лизы та самая румыночка с рыжевато-золотистыми волосами и маленькой красной шляпкой, у Родериха, внезапно, шкафообразный, но неловкий до умиления бизнесмен с лицом чистокровного арийца, у Гила… вот это вот. С сиреневыми глазами, в растянутом свитере с толстым котом и каплей чернил в уголке рта ( _не пялься, Байлшмидт!_ ) от жевания ручки.

Парень по всем признакам был студентом, причем явно творческой направленности. А еще у него была оральная фиксация на ручках и соломках для коктейля.

И он совершенно не понимал флирта.

Или был слишком вежливым, чтобы послать Гила куда подальше.

Но Байлшмидт не был бы собой, если бы не попытался. Снова.

— Ээээм, привет! — вышло как-то слишком громко. Родерих, поливающий горшок с фиалками у окна, повернулся к нему и выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска. Парень-в-свитере по-совиному моргнул. Гилберт вспомнил, что, вообще-то, ему уже сделали заказ. — Точно, кофе со льдом. Да. Сейчас.

Гилберт обжегся два раза, но все-таки сварил этот чертов кофе. Идеальный кофе. Это будет самый идеальный кофе в жизни этого парня или он не Гилберт Байлшмидт.

Это нормально, если он нарисует на пенке сердечко?.. Или после этого у него отнимут пропуск в байкерский клуб и придется пойти на кройку и шитье?

Гилберт не стал рисовать сердечко. Это глупо. Очень по-девчачьи. Он не сексист, но это все равно как-то не очень. Он насыпал съедобные блестки. Розовые.

_Твою мать, Байлшмидт._

— Эм, вот, — Гилберт гордо поставил стаканчик на прилавок. Он с самым невинным видом спросил: — Так как ваше имя?..

— Иван, — хмыкнул парень, а потом очень милым — _преступно милым_ — жестом сдул челку со лба. Гил зачарованно смотрел, как длинные тонкие пальцы обхватывают картонные бока стаканчика. Он сглотнул. Парень уставился на стаканчик. А потом на Гилберта.

— Он горячий.

— Прямо как ты, — ляпнул Гилберт быстрее, чем смог прикусить себе язык.

Парень замер. Лиза замерла. Родерих тоже.

Гилберт почувствовал, как нагревается его лицо. Вулканский стыд.

Парень — _Иван_ — хмыкнул, подхватил стаканчик и вышел из кофейни. Гил выдохнул.

— Ну, это было сильно, Байлшмидт. Даже для тебя. — Гил чуть не перелетел через прилавок, когда Хедервари по-дружески хлопнула его по плечу.

— Когда-нибудь ты получишь судебный запретительный приказ или обвинение в домогательствах, — проскрипел Родерих и, поправив очки, снова отвернулся к фиалкам.

— Не слушай его, он просто бесится, что мистер Ариец не заходил уже три дня, — девушка аккуратно выставила в ряд баночки с посыпками. — Я думаю, тебе нужно написать свой номер на стакане.

— Я писал, — кисло отозвался Гилберт. Он правда писал. Каждый гребаный раз. — Возможно, я должен написать его карамелью на пенке латте.

Лиза посмотрела на него с почти брезгливой жалостью.

— Не веришь в безвыигрышные сценарии, да, капитан Кирк?

Гилберт показал ей вулканский салют и, насвистывая, пошел чистить кофемашину. У него еще не было запретительного приказа, это что-то да значит, верно?

 

 

 

****

 

 

Ивана не было уже неделю. Зато мистер Ариец («его зовут Людвиг!», «Да-да, Родди, успокойся, мы помним») нарисовался. С симпатичной итальяночкой. Родерих с горя остервенело поливал фиалки своими воображаемыми слезами. Лиза даже не стала подшучивать над ним. Гилберт задумался, что он будет делать, если Иван придет с какой-нибудь грудастой блондинкой. Над фиалками уже надругались, а издеваться над кофемашиной Лиза не позволит. Возможно, еще не поздно записаться в клуб кройки и шитья, чтобы потом вязать свитера с жирными котами.

Хлопнула дверь. Гилберт так резко повернулся, что услышал хруст в шее. Блять.

Иван стоял перед прилавком. Без блондинки. Живописные круги под глазами и улыбка, больше похожая на лицевую судорогу, дополняли картину.

— Сессия? — предположил Байлшмидт.

— Родители в гости приехали, — вздохнул Иван, шлепнув рюкзак на стойку. — Кофе со льдом. Пожалуйста.

В этот раз Гилберт действительно сделал кофе со льдом. Серьезно. Никаких больше блесток.

Иван смотрел на стаканчик, кусая полосатую соломинку, которую уже успел утянуть с прилавка. Гилберт тоже смотрел на стаканчик, надеясь, что он не накосячил где-то еще. Ради бога, это всего лишь кофе, а не Кобаяши Мару! Ну не мог же он на автопилоте начеркать сонет Шекспира на картонном боку и не заметить этого? Правда ведь?

— Что-то не так? — сияя белозубым оскалом, осведомился немец.

— Лед быстро тает, — рассеяно ответил парень, наконец оставив в покое соломинку. Слава рогам Локи, Гилберт думает, что теперь он вообще не сможет спокойно смотреть на эти ни в чем не повинные соломинки. Срань господня.

— Прямо как лед в моем сердце, когда я вижу тебя.

Родерих, судя по шуму, уронил лейку. Лиза тщетно пыталась замаскировать смех под кашель. Иван моргнул и вежливо улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, в этот раз он хотя бы холодный.

— Как моя постель без тебя? — ладно, Гилберту надо было остановиться. Очень надо. Прямо сейчас. У Лизы, кажется, вот-вот будет приступ астмы. Со стороны Родериха было подозрительно тихо.

Иван прищурился.

— Могу я расплатиться картой?

— Картой? — Байлшмидт уставился на пластиковый прямоугольник. Как правило, Иван всегда носил с собой несколько мятых купюр, которые доставал из заднего кармана джинсов.

— Да, я обычно не ношу карту, потому что она слишком твердая. Боюсь, что моя многострадальная задница, отсиженная на пленере, требует более бережного обращения.

Гилберт замер. Слова «твердое», «задница» и «бережного обращения» в одном предложении, сказанные голосом Ивана…

Байлшмидт не уверен, сколько длилась эта неловкая пауза (видимо, неловкая только для него, судя по веселым искоркам в сиреневых глазах), но Лиза прицельно отпихнула его в сторону движением профессионального регбиста и широко улыбнулась.

— Простите, у него винда зависла. Могу я рассчитать вас?

— Конечно, — с мягкой улыбкой ответил Иван и снова закусил соломинку.

Лиза протянула ему карту.

— А что вы делаете сегодня вечером?

Гилберт вздрогнул и вышел из анабиоза. Что за…

— Ничего, — сказал Иван, старательно глядя куда-то за плечо Гилберта. Лиза просияла.

— А он вот тоже ничего не делает, потрясающее _совпадение_ , правда?

— Правда.

Гилберт пробормотал что-то похожее на извинение и свалил в служебный туалет.

Пригоршня ледяной воды в лицо помогла охладить голову, но не то, что пониже. Байлшмидт выругался. Когда его жизнь стала напоминать молодежный ситком? Сейчас самое время включить закадровый смех.

Когда он вернулся, Ивана уже не было. Лиза совершенно непрофессионально развалилась на прилавке, демонстрируя вырез блузки рыжей девчонке с красной шляпкой. Смотреть на этот наглый и явно успешный флирт было почти физически больно. Наконец Стефания (спасибо тому, кто придумал писать имена на стаканчиках кофе) собралась упорхнуть, и Гилберт грубовато окликнул ее, заработав убийственный взгляд от Лизы.

— Эй! Эм, мисс… Вы тут оставили, — Гилберт подцепил с прилавка фиолетовый скетчбук. Девушка качнула головой.

— Это не мое.

— Это тебе, тупица, — хмыкнула Хедервари.

Гил открыл рот. На первой странице на него смотрело его же лицо, привычно недовольное с утра. На второй — его широкий оскал (он действительно выглядит так угрожающе? походу пора что-то менять в своей жизни), на третий — его мускулистая спина и широкие плечи — это он у кофемашины готовит чей-то заказ.

И так еще почти сотня рисунков.

На последней странице был набросан грубый скетч стаканчика кофе с розовыми блестками и небрежным почерком с завитушками приписано внизу «мне уже готовиться получать запретительный приказ или ты накажешь меня сам? ;)»

Лиза громко присвистнула за его плечом.

— Вы, ребята, такие _жуткие_. И милые. Жутко-милые.

Гилберт не ответил ей. Он вырезал новый трафарет для кофе в форме черепушки.

Жутко-милые? Звучит круто.

 


End file.
